Stormy Night
by IceCreamLol
Summary: A little chat during a storm and a confusing dream bring Sam and Freddie into the mysterious world of forces, magic, and psychic ability.
1. A Weird Dream from Freddie?

_Stormy Night_

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated ANY of my stories for the last few… uh… months. I've been super busy. As a treat, enjoy this new Seddie fic when they are 12 years old!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Apple or iCarly or anything trademarked or copyrighted or whatevered.**

Boom! Crack! The sky was lit up as a streak of lightning hit the hard surface of the moist ground. Sam, 12 years old, groaned and slipped under the covers with her sister's iPhone and a ham sandwich. Furiously, she tapped away a message to her BFF Carly and her frenemy Fredward Benson.

**SamHam01: Hey Carls. Hey, Freddork. I hate this this storm! It's worse than going bikini shopping with my mom!**

**CCCCarly!: Hey Sam. What's up, Freddie? Spencer is out in the yard of our house trying 2 use the lightning 4 a stupid sculpture.**

**FredHead21: Hey, Carly! Hey, creature! My mom is rubbing anti-storm ointment on me. Gross.**

Sam giggled. Freddie's mom's geeky ways made her crack up. She was always an overprotective mother. At least, ever since Sam had known her. She and Freddie lived in a raggedy old apartment in Bushwell Plaza, where Carly was planning on moving to next year. Carly now lived in a small house in Sam's neighborhood, and Sam could call her whenever she wanted.

**SamHam01: FredHead21? That's the screen name u came up with this time? I'm disappointed in you, FredHead.**

Freddie had used dorky screen names ever since his mom saw one of his screen names and deemed it "inappropriate for his age". It was _HotRider77_. Ever since, he was forced to use names like _Techaholic _and _ComputerWhiz_. Not that those were false. Fredward sure loved his video camera.

**FredHead21: My mom chose it for me. She's been super strict ever since YOU hacked into my account and used the screen name **_**ILovePigsandI'mOneToo**_**!**

**CCCCarly: Hey hey, no fighting you guys. I already have 2 see 2 many fights. Spencer made me watch **_**Punch Until Your KOed **_**for three hours straight, just so I cud try to get some inspiration for a sculpture!**

**SamHam01: I luv that show! BTW I have 2 go. Melanie wants her iPhone back. CYA L8R!**

Soon after, Freddie and Carly logged off. Sam gave Melanie back her phone. Then, she laid back on her comforter and conked out into a deep sleep.

_*Dream*_

_Lots of blue and purple swirls dotted the magenta night sky and Sam walked across the oranged, yellow, and green plaid grass. _

_She could hear Freddie's voice in the distance – "Sam! Sam!" – sounding distressed. She climbed up the steps to Bushwell Plaza and pushed open the door to be greeted by nasty old Lewbert in a beige suit and a fake mustache._

_Hurrying up the stairs, she wished she had taken the elevator. Her feet felt like cement blocks as she dragged herself upwards. Finally, she reached Freddie's door._

_Inside, Freddie lay paralyzed on the floor. Sam gently stepped over to him. In a hoarse voice, he whispered, "Sam… oh, Sam… I-I-I love you." Then, his head lay back on the floor, and didn't move since._

"_Freddie! Freddie! FREDDIE!" Sam yelled._

_Freddie, along with everything else, was fading… fading… fading…_

_*End Dream*_

"FREDDIE!" Sam screamed, sitting upright in her bed. Blinded by the morning light, she stuffed her face back into her pillow. It was morning already? How long had she slept? She checked her alarm clock. 9:30 AM? She groaned a laid back down.

Melanie came rushing into the room. "Would you _please _shush? I'm trying to talk on the phone here!" She pointed to her iPhone, which she was holding to her ear.

Sam sat up and mumbled, "Sorry. Just had a bad dream." With that, she got up and put on some fresh clothes. (After Melanie left, of course!)

Melanie rushed back in just as Sam slid a top over her head. "A text. For you." She held out the phone to Sam and Sam snatched it.

It read, **did u get my message? –Freddie**

Sam screamed and bolted out the door, taking along an English muffin, leaving Melanie to wonder what the hell that was about.

Sam kept on running and running and running until she skidded to a stop in front of Carly's house. She went through the back door – they always keep it unlocked – and sprinted up the steps to Carly's room. Carly was sitting crisscross applesauce on her bed, weaving friendship bracelets for all of the Sunshine Girls.

Carly, startled, fell backwards off her bed. Frazzled, she shakily stood up and asked, "What was that all about?"

"Sorry Carls," Sam replied. "Just… A weird coincidence."

Just then, a message popped up on Carly's cell. From Freddie. Carly read it aloud: "Carly ask Sam if she got my message."

Sam again screamed. Carly covered her ears. When the screaming stopped, she asked, "Uh, Sam? What the heck was that all about?"

Sam, not wanting to make Carly think she liked Carly because she didn't, so she kept her mouth shut, prompting Carly to ask, "SAM?"

Sam sighed and lied, "Sorry. Freddie has me on edge lately. He's been trying to prank me, the little nerd."

But, inside her heart, Sam knew that the message Freddie was talking about was about her dream, until she went over to Carly's computer and checked her email.

**From: FreddieBee**

**To: SamLuvsHam**

**Subject: Do you want to go to the park with me and Carly? I have snacks.**

**Hey Sam, **

**There's a new park called Skate & Plate that has an indoor playground, outdoor playground, a picnic area, a skate park, and a pool in the summertime. Want to go with me & Carly tomorrow? **

**-Freddie**

Sam slowly breathed out a sigh of relief. That wasn't the message he was talking about. Or was it? Slowly, Sam scrolled down.

**P.S. Did u get my message?**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sam screamed once again.


	2. The Mysterious Force

_Stormy Night_

**AN: Welcome to chapter 2 folks! Be sure to review to keep the chapters coming. You will get some answers in this chapter! For the last few paragraphs I got inspiration from the Poison Apple book Miss Fortune. You should read it. (If you're a girl of course!) P.S. The story overlaps a bit. You'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, or a smartphone, for that matter. **

After Freddie typed the email to Sam about the cool new park, he got up from his swivel chair and put it back in the closet where he usually hides it from his mom. If it's one thing she hates, it's swivel chairs!

Freddie backed away from the closet and turned to his laptop. Suddenly, his eyes popped out of his head as they saw new words in his email that said:

**P.S. did u get my message?**

Freddie was confused. The only message he had sent her since the storm was the email, and why ask if she got the email in the email? Freddie was very logical, so he wouldn't type this. Maybe he was possessed!

Freddie began to ponder, but after only 3 minutes or thinking, his smartphone bleeped with a text. It was from Carly! YES!

But Freddie's face fell as he read it: **What do u mean Freddie to ask Sam if she got a message? u already asked her in her email and WHAT message? Is there something I should kno about?**

Freddie hurriedly checked his list of recently sent texts and there it was, clear as day! A reminder with a marquee message that said: **Message sent to** **Carly Shay at 9:50 AM Friday, March 23****rd****.**

He read the text, and sure enough, it did ask if Sam had gotten "his message". There was something twisted going on, and he was going to find out… after… he took… a snooze…

Freddie felt a force pushing him towards his bed. He began to feel very sleepy. But it was morning! He tried to resist, but it was too strong. Freddie closed his eyes and entered dreamland, wishing there was some way he could stop this mysterious, supernatural force.

_*Dream*_

_Freddie stepped out of his pixelized apartment and down the steps to find some potted plants, pixelized of course, blocked his way. He pushed through them, toward a tiny voice that sounded faintly like Sam's, calling, "Freddie! Freddie! Find me Freddie!"_

_Trudging across damp fields of grass, he made his way to Sam's house. He felt an invisible hand push him through her door and up the steps. He entered Sam's room, to see her all glassy-eyed and faraway looking._

"_Freddie…" she whispered, walking towards him. "Love me…" She jumped into his arms, wrapping her hands around his neck. "Love me…."_

_Freddie stood still, shocked and surprised. He dropped Sam onto the floor and bolted for her door to find it locked. He could hear her footsteps coming down the stairs. "Why won't you love me, Freddie? We'll live happily ever after…"_

_Freddie opened a window only to find ANOTHER window. Sam's mystic voice rang through the house. "If you run away from me, Freddie, you will regret it…" She let out a loud cackle._

_*End Dream*_

Freddie quickly sat upright in his bed and looked at the clock. 11:30 PM! How long had he slept? He calculated in in his brain. 9:50… 11:30… 10 minutes… hour and a half… an hour and forty minutes!

He could vaguely remember sliding into bed, but the dream stayed in his mind, clear as day. Suddenly, an e-mail from Carly appeared on his laptop. Oh shoot! He hadn't shut it down!

The email read:

**From: TheChickInPink**

**To: FreddieBee**

**Subject: Park**

**Sam and I would luv to go. Meet us there at 10 tomorrow.**

**-Carly**

**P.S. Sam asks if you got her message!**

Freddie froze. Was this force trying to get Sam and Freddie together, slowly, he opened his eyes again only to find a jar of red pepper pickles falling towards him. Freddie dodged, barely escaping it. The jar crashed to the floor, causing his mom to run in, wide-eyed.

She patted Freddie everywhere. "Are you hurt? Are you okay? Blah blah yak yak dangerous blah blab yak could have been killed blah yak blab." Freddie tuned out, and his mother began sweeping up the pickles.

In his mind, he could just barely remember Sam's words: "If you run away from me, Freddie, you will regret it!"

**AN: You like? Review!**


	3. Carly's Day at the Park

_Stormy Night_

**AN: And yet another chapter! I will keep alternating between Carly, Sam, and Freddie! And thank you so much for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, or else I would be doing something else right now.**

Carly sat back to think. Very strange things had been happening lately with Sam and Freddie. At least the day at the park will clear things up between them, right? No more strange e-mails and texts, right? Wrong.

Her cell binged with a message, this time from Sam. Carly was relieved for a second, but then gasped at what the weird message said.

**Ask Freddie if he got my message. –Sam**

Carly groaned. Not again! It was as if there was an invisible being, typing out confusing messages that always had something to do with Sam or Freddie.

She decided to wait until the day at the park to sort things out with them.

At the awesome park, Carly spread out a red and white checkered picnic blanket on the soft, lush grass and began unpacking their lunch. She had packed sandwiches, juice, ham (for Sam), and apples to eat.

"Okay," she breathed out as soon as she and her friends sat in a circle on the blanket. "So, recently we all have been getting messages "sent" from each other, but they really weren't, right?"

Sam and Freddie nodded simultaneously. "Yeah, Carly, but what do we do about it? It's freaky." Sam looked at Freddie and slapped him. "We've gotta stop doing that."

"Guys, this is serious. Who cares if you guys say things at the same time? We've got to figure this out!" Carly put her head in her hands frustratedly and tried to think.

"I know!" Sam blurted between bites of ham. "Um… wait… I don't know." Carly groaned and slumped down against a rough oak tree, apple in hand.

Freddie scratched his chin with his right hand, the one that wasn't holding a juice carton, and pondered the messages. "You know what? Maybe an idea will come to us while we play. Sitting around will be no help! Come on, Sam, I _have _to show you the loop ramp. See ya, Carly!"

Carly stood up, shook off the dirt from her stylish flowery blouse, and set her hands on her hips, watching her friend race off, acting half their age.

Slowly, Carly settled back down, and drifted off to sleep…

_Dream_

_Glowing embers crackled in the fire as Carly sat by it, face glowing from the heat. She backed away a few inches, wiping sweat off her forehead. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, wondering how a fire could be this hot unless…_

_The fire leapt from the stone fireplace, landing on a wooden chair that burst into flames. "Fire! Fire!" she called, but her throat refused to let her speak, and all that came out was a weak croak._

_The fire spread throughout her house, leaping from curtains to couches to any other flammable thing it could find. Slowly, though, it slowed to a stop, and out came Freddie and Sam, holding each other's hand, leaving Carly with her mouth dropped open._

_A hard and cold laugh rang out from Sam's icy face as Freddie kissed Sam's cheek. In a monotone, she cackled, "Carly, you fool, you fool! Do not try to separate us, we are soul mates! Freddie never liked you, he was using you as a cover-up for beautiful, pretty, talented me, me, me!"_

"_She speaks the truth Carly," Freddie breathed, also in a monotone. "I always hated your prissy primped face!"_

_Carly held back a gasp, and turned it into a cough, which could escape from her mouth this time._

"_Remember this, Carly!" They bellowed in unison. "Leave us freaking alone!" Slowly, they disappeared and the fire faded, leaving a dizzy, sad Carly._

_End Dream_

Carly awakened to see Sam and Freddie standing over her. She realized that it was all a dream. "Phew!" she thought aloud.

Sam and Freddie questioned why she was breathing out in a flourish and saying "Phew!", and she answered nonchalantly, "Bad dream, is all."

Soon, they journeyed home, but Carly couldn't help thinking that she was being watched, very, very, closely…

**You like? Sorry for the late update, but you know, Christmas and New Years are seriously time-consuming. Review! Whenever I get reviews and I see the notice in my email, my heart leaps with joy. :-).**


	4. The Action

_Stormy Night_

**What's up? This chapter loops back to Sam, and it will keep going in circle until the story is finished.**

**Disclaimer: I….. Do not own… iCarlyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!  
><strong>

Sam woke up with a start and tried to remember the events of the previous day. Right… she went to the park with Carly and Freddie… They tried to figure out the force, but Carly fell asleep…

She snorted and brought her legs over the side of her bed. "Ugh…" she moaned. Something was lightly pushing her downstairs, but she wanted some more sleep!

She fought the force a plopped down on her bed, but she went tumbled over the side! She rolled and rolled to the door. "Hey, force!" she mumbled, half asleep. "Lemme get some shut-eye, at least!"

It didn't let up, but it weakened just a tiny bit so that Sam could get dressed. Being dragged down the stairs wasn't fun. After every step, Sam groaned. "Ow, ow, ow!" It was as if the Earth's gravity had been tripled or something, and it was sending her in another direction, instead of down!

Melanie gave her a funny look as she passed, but said nothing. Sam snatched a ham-flavored biscuit and went on her way, wherever she was going. She felt as if she was going somewhere where she was meant to be, where she _belonged_.

Slowly, she trudged up the steps of… wait, what? No way! This couldn't be! That force woke her up early just so she could see Freddork?

The doors of Bushwell Plaza swung open, and Lewbert sneered at her menacingly. "Whaddaya want?" he asked in a nasal voice.

Sam ignored him and stepped into the elevator. _No! _She screamed inside her head. _Stop it! I will never love Fredward Benson ever in my life!_ The buzzer dinged and the doors slid open. Sam stumbled outside and trotted to Freddie's door. She was on the verge of tears, and kept repeating "No!" sometimes in her head, sometimes even out loud.

Freddie's door swung open and smacked her in the face. "Sorry, Sam!" Freddie apologized, reaching her hand over to her red cheek, the one that he smacked.

Sam found herself liking this, and mentally punished herself. It was as if the force had taken over part of her mind!

Freddie leaned over and whispered, "I'm so, so sorry, Sam… his eyes were shining and a single, wet tear slid from his left eye. "Are you… SAM DON'T LISTEN TO IT IT'S A FORCE! Are you okay?"

"I am now." Sam found herself saying. She leaned in., but tried to pull back. "HELP FREDDIE THERE'S A FORCE TRYING TO… arrrgh bzzt arrrrrrghgh!"

A strange cloaked woman with a shock pen **(iStillPsycho FTW! Best episode EVER!) **buzzed Sam and Freddie, rendering both of them unconscious.

She dragged them to her apartment and clicked the door shut. Her door had a gazillion locks, and she clapped, clonked, and clicked shut each and every one of them. She let out a hyena laugh and got to work.

Meanwhile, Sam had taken an unexpected vacation to dreamland!

_Dream_

_Sam and Freddie were in a dark hallway, surrounded by gleaming knights' suits and lovely paintings. Cracking torches lit up the stone walls._

"_Sam, oh Sam…" Freddie leaned against her, pressing his lips against hers._

_Sam took this surprisingly well, weirdly enough. _

_She kissed back and "mmm"ed. _

_She was enjoying this! Slowly, she turned around to see Carly coming at them, shouting, "Stop! Sam! This wasn't meant to beeeeeeeee!" She faded away as she passed through them and came out at the other side. Sam and Freddie shuffled away, down the hall. _

_Later, Sam and Freddie chatted about hat a nuisance Carly was. They shared the same dislikings, her prissy-ness, her perfect-ness, her pretty-ness! She was too much of an angel! _

_Suddenly, a strong wind appeared with Carly's face on it. It blew Freddie away, then hugged Sam and smiled sweetly. "Now you'll be my friend, forever! And no boy distractions!" She cackled, and soon Sam was screaming her head off at Carly. "NOOOOOOOOO!"_

_End Dream_

Sam awoke with a start, and couldn't even begin to believe what she saw, right in front of her! It was…

**Oooooo! Cliffhanger! Aren't I mean? *fake smiles really big* Oh well, now you'll have to wait until like tomorrow or Friday or the weekend! Mwahahahahahahaha! I need at least 2 more reviews, c'mon, I ain't greedy!**


	5. The Lady

_Stormy Night_

**I have decided there will be 7 chapters, this one, Carly's, and an epilogue… unless I make the woman kidnap Carly. So anyways, that last sentence made your suspicions of Carly being the woman wrong! Oh, and the woman is kind of psychic and magical… Omigod I shouldn't have said that… Oh, well. I'm too lazy to erase it. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I no speak Americano.** **No soy dueño de****iCarly****! (I don't own iCarly) I don't ****speak Spanish, by the way****… **

Freddie awoke to find himself bound tightly to Sam in a kissing position. He made a screaming noise with his throat, causing Sam to wake up and "scream", too.

The lady emerged for a dark corner, smiling. "Make yourself at home…" she rasped in a voice that didn't match her look. She had an old lady's voice but no wrinkles and extremely stylish clothes. It was almost like magic! But of course, there is no such thing as magic…

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is La Vencia Cortes de Vladizo. Just call me Vencia. Oh, wait, you can't! Ha!"

Freddie tugged at the ropes until they became undone. He pulled away from Sam and tried to storm out of there, but something was blocking him… like an invisible wall… he screamed and did a flying kick at Vencia, which surprised Sam.

Freddie bounced off the lady and hit the floor with a thud. She cackled and started to explain. The rasping hurt Sam's ears so much that she exclaimed,"Stop!" and told the lady to just write it down. The lady just smiled and flicked her hand. Then, she started talking in a much sweeter, nicer, younger voice which left Sam and Freddie stupified. "You two are meant to be together and Carly is in your way! Now then… let the spell begin!"

Sam and Freddie screamed! Chey were being lifted up and up into the air! Sam shrieked repeated and tried to float away from Freddie, but the spell made them be close. Their hair whooshed up behind them, and Sam felt quite sleepy…

At that momento, the door flew open and Carly stepped in with a flourish. A glow surrounded her, making her look very pretty.

"AUGH!" Valencia shrieked, her voice becoming raspy once again. Carly stepped towards Sam and Freddie. The invisible Wall did not stop her. She raised her hand, and in an instant Sam and Freddie thumped onto the floor.

"Ow…" they moaned. Carly shushed them, then sowed crept towards Vencia. She made a kicking motion with her foot, and Vencia flew out the window even though Cary's foot was nowhere near her.

Sam and Freddie rushed out, Carly in tow. Carly materialized a CONDEMNED sign to put on the door, and they all gathered in Carly's apartment to hear her say what she had to say…

**You like? Then R&R! All the answers will come next chapter, then the epilogue, then we are finished! And keep checking back on my story **_**Mischief**_**!**


	6. Explanation Time!

_Stormy Night_

**This will be where all the answers are explained!**

**Disclaimer: iCarly is not mine.**

Carly's POV

Ok, so I guess I should explain. But it's really not that simple – half of the story was all I knew.

"T-BO!" I yelled as a thrust open the door to the Groovy Smoothie. He emerged from behind the counter and followed me out the door.

"We're explaining it?" He asked. I answered, "Yep." He sighed as we traveled to my house, where Sam and Freddie lay sprawled out on my bed, confused.

I materialized a screen, where a slideshow was made ready by T-Bo. We had to make this quick, otherwise I wouldn't have my powers. I reached for a remote and pressed the on button.

The screen turned on and T-Bo logged in. His username was "fruitytootytothelooty". Sam and Freddie giggled at that. I thought it was cute. Slowly, on the first slide, the words "Valencia and Her Intentions" spiraled up onto the page. Wham!

Whoa! Sam and Freddie were staring intently at the screen, side-by-side. Their eyes were big and round. I tapped the right arrow on the remote and next slide appeared with a photo of Valencia and a list of her features. Lame.

I moved on to the next slide, were there was a big heart with a question mark. This was my favorite slide. Slowly, the words bounded into place : "Valencia uses her advanced spells to bring people together, but later destroys their love by using her force to make them do inappropriate, unexpected things that result in a big, bad, breakup."

The police are after her, but she is on the run. The only people who can really stop her are the people with magical powers of their own." I pointed at T-Bo and he half-smiled.

The last slide appeared. It only had a couple of words: "Sometimes these magical people can transfer their powers for a limited time only."

I turned to screen off with a phzzz and then motioned to T-Bo to explain. He slowly nodded, and spoke in a deep voice, "I am one of those people. I gave my powers to Carly here so she could rescue you from being broken hearted. But I trust that you both still do love each other, deep inside your hearts."

Sam and Freddie blushed, but gazed at each other with caring eyes.

"Let's leave them alone." I whispered. T-Bo and I tiptoed out of the room and into the kitchen, out of sight.

**I seriously need reviews. One more chappie left, guys! XOXO, me.**

**P.S. Can u please read my other "new" story? Check it in my story list, it's called "Everyone Will Do Dares and Answer Questions" It's a triple crossover! BTR, Victorious, and iCarly! Please still read even if you don't watch one of those! I NEED QUESTIONS + DARES! Thanks so much guys! Toodles!**


End file.
